Planetario
by Marievolo Kruriat
Summary: Anzu no olvida al faraon, no logra superar su partir, aun si sabe que él no pertanecía al mundo de los vivos, AXA ligero AXS


**Planetario**

Aclaro que esta canción ni la traducción son mias solo las tome prestadas por que se me hizo que quedaban con Anzu

La cantante de tan bella traducción y no sé si de la letra también es Elisa Petroski el link para que la escuchen es:

.com/watch?gl=MX&v=AEwqBU2eLnM

Traducción de un tema de Hana YOri Dango 'no me lo digas con flores' en el dorama.

La cantante original es Ai Otsuka, sino me equivocó, pero me gusto mas en español, me hace llorar el tema ;0;

AthemXAnzu con leve muy leve SetoXAnzu

*********************

"El atardecer hace desvanecer las voces de los niños"

Me encuentro en la Arcada (donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita), todos nuestros amigo me acompañan, Yuugi, Joey, Trstan, Mai, Serenity, Seto, Mokuba, Ishizu, Malik, Odíon y Rebecca, pero yo no dejo de pensar en ti.

"Y sé que lejos estás en ese cielo azul, esperando a que algún día vaya yo"

Recuerdo cuando cruzaste el portal al mundo de los muertos, lloré tanto, me siento sola sin ti, pero en vez de decir "Adios" y romper mi corazón, dijiste "Nos vemos" y un rayo de esperanza me salvo.

"Justo al terminar aquél bello verano quise estar contigo en aquél parque y observar esa constelación símbolo de nuestro amor eterno"

Recuerdo que gracias a Yuugi, tuvimos mas de una cita, me sentía muy feliz al verte esperarme para ella, siempre serio, pero fui sumamente feliz cuando tú me pediste salir contigo, en esa cita fuimos a un parque al anochecer y observamos las primeras estrellas de la noche, ese día tuve mi primer beso, tú me lo diste.

"Aquellas estrellas despertaron mis recuerdos, como un dulce aroma que evocó bellos momentos, removiendo historias que pensé haber superado, cuando te fuiste"

Cada que miró el cielo nocturno, te recuerdo conmigo, los dulces momentos en los que estuvimos juntos, yo creí que después de tanto tiempo ya los había superado, pero veo que no.

"Llévame al lugar donde ahora tú estás, si pudiera iría corriendo, dejaría todo atrás, y aunque tenga miedo de lo que pueda pasar estaré bien pues sé que ahí estás tú"

Quiero ir a donde estás, no me importaría dejar todo con solo estar a tu lado y admito que tengo miedo, pero ahí estás tú y eso me da el valor para ir a ese lugar.

"El hermoso cielo en su inmensidad fue testigo mudo de nuestra felicidad y por ese cielo que siempre cobijó nuestro amor, ya no pienso llorar más"

El cielo fue testigo de todos nuestros bellos momentos juntos y por el cielo no volveré a llorar.

"Aún puedo escuchar tus pasos junto a mi, dame una señal de que sigues aquí, quiero oír tu voz, volver a ver tu sombra saber que me proteges"

Tu voz, madura y segura me dio siempre seguridad, quiero verte a mi lado, saber que me proteges, como lo hiciste tantas veces atrás cuando entraste en mi vida. Me protegiste del falso psíquico, del terrorista del parque de diversiones y del ladrón que me uso de rehén. Siempre estuviste cuando te necesite.

"Haga lo que haga nada cambia en lo absoluto, solo este dolor que aumenta por minuto, y sin importar cuanto trate aún no acepto que ya no estés conmigo"

Intente aceptar que tenías que irte pero mi corazón no me lo permitió, te extraño tanto faraón.

"Siempre pido a dios que me lleve junto a ti, aunque no soy nadie para tal cosa exigir, soy sin duda la que de todos mas te amo y esa es para mí una razón"

Lo supe desde que descubrí que me gustabas, me di cuenta que me gustaba tu seguridad y tu valor, me fui enamorando de ti y por ello deseo estar a tu lado mas que cualquier otra persona.

"Por las noches pido a una estrella fugaz que me de las fuerzas para no llorar y me quedo despierta hasta amanecer, esperando que puedas responder"

Siempre tengo ganas de llorar y pedirte que regreses a mi lado, pero le pido a una estrella fugaz ya no llorar, pero deseo escuchar una vez más tu voz.

"Aquellas estrellas despertaron mis recuerdos, como un dulce aroma que evocó bellos momentos, removiendo historias que pensé haber superado cuando tú te fuiste"

Seto y Mokuba me llevan a mi casa, tú siempre me dijiste que los Kaiba son buenas personas, tenías razón desde que te fuiste ellos me apoyaron, creo que Seto siempre supo que me enamore de ti, y me ha estado apoyando para olvidarte, con él no necesito poner una sonrisa forzada, pues el conoce mis sentimientos, Seto ha sido mi mas confiable amigo desde que ya no estas.

"Llévame al lugar donde ahora tú estás, tómame la mano condúceme hacia él, ese hermoso cielo nos dio felicidad y ahora nos separa"

-Anzu- volteo a ver la limosina, Seto abre la puerta y baja elegantemente de ella- Nos preocupas a todos deja de comportarte como sino te comprendiéramos, Mokuba esta demasiado preocupado por ti, y yo también lo estoy- Seto me abraza fuertemente, muchos piensan que Seto y yo somos pareja, pues a veces lo parecemos, pero creo que él me considera como una hermana o algo por el estilo.

-Lo siento, Seto- me da un beso en la frente.

-Nos vemos, Anzu- me suelta lentamente y se sube a la limosina yo me adentro a la casa, y me asomo a ver el cielo tan hermoso que nos separo.

"Por mas que le pido a ese estrella fugaz mi deseo nunca se vuelve realidad, sé que prometí que no volvería a llorar, pero sin ti soy tan infeliz"

Sin previo aviso rompo a llorar, me prometí a mi misma no llorar, pero no puedo te extraño tanto, me siento sola a pesar de estar acompañada, no puedo parar las lagrimas me dirijo a mi recamara y me recuesto en mi cama.

-Athem- susurro contra mi almohada- Athem- lo sé no voy a dejar de amarte, te amo tanto que no dejaré de hacerlo hasta que el mundo sea destruido, mi corazón y mi alma te pertenecen a ti y a nadie mas- regresa…

Bueno aquí esta este fic que hacía rato quería escribir, cuando vi el final de Yu gi oh me puse hecha un mar de lágrimas y me sentí algo triste por Anzu ya que a ella le gustaba Yami y estoy segura que Yugi también, pero por lo que he visto del manga (hasta el capitulo 50) a Anzu se le nota una gran preferencia por Yami

Y el tema de HYD me recuerda a alguien que ya perdí pero lo amo todavía y la verdad me gusto mas en español que en japonés y Ame la voz de Elisa…

Bueno espero que les guste…

Bye bye, se depide Kitty.


End file.
